1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector for high-speed data transmission application connector.
2. Description of Prior Arts
With the development of communication and computer technology, electrical connectors for high-speed data transmission are widely used in electronic systems. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,280,209 and 6,315,608 disclose such electrical connector for high-speed data transmission.
The connector disclosed in the above-mentioned patent comprises an insulative housing having a base portion and a mating portion, a plurality of conductive terminals retained in the housing, an inner shell enclosing the mating portion of the housing for electromagnetic interference protection, and an outer metal shell enclosing both the housing and the inner shell for further electromagnetic interference protection. The outer shell electrically connects to the grounding circuits of a printed circuit board, on which the connector is mounted. The inner shell has foot portion for mounting to the print circuit board to provide a connection to a ground on the circuit board. Obviously, when a high profile connector having a mating portion located relatively far from the printed circuit board is desired, it is very difficult to connect the above-mention inner shell to the printed circuit board on the above-mentioned way.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector which can establish a reliable electrical connection between an inner shell thereof and a printed circuit board.
An electrical connector in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing, a terminal subassembly, an inner shell, an outer shell, a rear shell and a pair of grounding tabs. The insulative housing includes a mating portion and a supporting portion. A pair of channels are defined in the mating portion. The inner shell encloses the mating portion and the outer shell encloses both the insulative housing and the inner shell. A pair of grounding legs extend oppositely from the inner shell, each having a projection protruded therefrom. The grounding legs are received in corresponding channels of the housing. Each grounding tab includes a solder tail, a contacting portion and a intermediate portion extending therebetween. The contacting portion is received in the corresponding channels and electrically connects to the grounding leg of the inner shell.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.